Gintama NOT the movie: Yorozuya VS TRC
by explodreamer
Summary: Gintama x Tsubasa Chronicle Yorozuya Ginchan receives a job from a new client to guide 4 dimension travelers looking for a feather in the midst of Kabukicho! Really crazy adventures and pinches! Rated for Gintama language.
1. Yorozuya Ginchan!

A/N: Hey all We're all here for (almost) the same reason! For crazy fanfics!!! Hope this is crazy enough for the first chapter. When you're done, pls R&R! I'll make sure Sadaharu gives you a good bite... oops, I mean a good kiss on the cheek (head)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or Tsubasa Chronicle

_**

* * *

**_

**It's VERY irresponsible to turn to the time machine even when things are very wrong**

* * *

The Yorozuya stared at their client stupidly. Their client happened to be also their landlady, Otose. 

"Let me get this right," Sakata Gintoki said slowly, "We are going to help a group of people from the time machine (beer vending machine) across the street to find their hair to prevent world destruction."

Shimura Shinpachi looked at Gintoki and said, "No, I think you're wrong, Gin-san. We're going to help these people who are going to Otsuu-chan's next live concert to find their lost ball in order to prevent world destruction."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kagura said loudly, "We are going to help these people from the Slum to charge into an All-You-Can-Eat Sukonbu buffet and save the world from destruction!"

Gintoki replied indignantly, "What are you talking about? What has Sukonbu to do with saving the world? Go chew on it! It's the hair, the hair!"

"Gin-san, hair has nothing to do with saving the world either," Shinpachi said.

"What? Of course it does! Look at the heroes who have saved the world," Gintoki explained and started counting off his fingers, "Umibozu, Lupin the third, Kurosaki Ichigo… they're all on the same journey to search for hair while saving the world!"

"No, they're not!!! OK, maybe Kagura's dad is a valid example… BUT NO! The other two don't need to search for hair! They have enough to save the world!!!"

"What???" Gintoki replied challengingly. "Then you're saying you're right? What's so great about balls? Everyone has their own balls! And those need women to help save (populate) the world!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Otose screamed over the squabbling. The Yorozuya stopped in surprise and looked at her blankly.

"SIT DOWN AND LISTEN!" Otose commanded and they followed suit.

"… The hell…" Otose cursed and then continued. "I only said that a group of dimension travelers will be in Edo soon and I need you to guide them through Edo to find an important artifact that belongs to one of them. Where'd the hell did you get the crazy ideas? Stop watching those re-run dramas!"

Gintoki looked at Otose as if she was a three year old child and said, "Come on now? Are you really the Old woman from downstairs? Dimension travelers? Who the hell believes that?"

Gintoki started laughing, with Kagura and Shinpachi joining in too.

"Yeah, old lady! You're actually Catherine in disguise, aren't you? Only that retard cat ears thief would be this stupid! You'd think we believe you?" Kagura laughed loudly and said.

"Kagura, that's too mean! I mean since time travelers are possible, why not dimension travelers? Ah… but… still… the idea is too…" Shinpachi snorted from trying to keep down his laughter.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Otose watched angrily as the Yoruzuya laughed out loud. Kagura and Sadaharu were both rolling on the floor, laughing. Shinpachi bent over laughing with all his might while Gintoki held his head up and laughed. As Otose was about to open her mouth and shout at them, a light glowered in the middle of the room.

Gintoki who was looking up at the time, spotted the mysterious light and his laughter faded away. The light grew brighter and a strong gust of hot wind blew in the room. Shinpachi and Kagura realized that something was wrong soon and looked up at the light.

Slowly, the light grew bigger and became whiter. Once it stopped growing, a black hole then formed in the center of the light. Just as the Yorozuya thought that the black hole would cover up the light, they saw something from within the hole. Shinpachi adjusted his spectacles and squinted at the black hole.

"Is it just me? Or am I seeing people coming out from the… WAAAHHH!!!" Shinpachi screamed in panic as he scrambled to safety.

The black hole made a weird sound and _spitted_ out four human beings from its inside. It then closed up immediately as it lost its light and landed on the floor. The Yorozuya stared on the _thing_ on the floor as it announced excitedly, "We've reached the next world!"

Otose sighed and said, "It looks like they were earlier than I had expected."

The Yorozuya rapidly switched their gaze to Otose, and when she did not give them any reaction, they turned their heads back at the strangers in sync.

"… EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???????!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Elizabeth standing outside Hokutoshinken, holding up a cupboard banner which says, "R&R... Or else" with a long red line dripping with wet paint across the rest of the banner. 


	2. Sadaharu greets

A/N: Whatever happened to insanity?! I don't own Soraichi, so I don't own Gintama. I don't own CLAMP, so I don't own TRC. Ah... I want an Owee...

**_

* * *

_**

**_The reason STRAWBERRY milk is good for your bones is because of the STRAWBERRY, not the milk, you idiot._**

* * *

"WE'RE REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!"

Continuing from what was left off last chapter, Otose (their landlady and new client) had approached the Yorozuya for a certain job that involves helping a group of people to search for something that certainly has nothing to do with world destruction.

In the midst of the Yorozuya's arrogant laughter, light and wind occurred _magically _in the small room and the whole chapter ended with 4 strangers and one weird _thing_ in the sitting in the middle of the room.

Shinpachi had apologized to Otose for the Yorozuya's ignorance.

Otose cleared her throat unhappily and said, "Where is that natural perm idiot? We need to talk about the plans from here on."

Kagura who had her hand in Sadaharu's mouth while trying to pet him replied, "Gin-chan said that he needed to clear up his mind."

"Maybe while we wait for the man to recover from shock, we should introduce ourselves first. After all, we are intruding on them," the young man with blonde hair said politely.

On cue, Gintoki returned from the kitchen. He was holding a tray with four glasses and a plate of pink liquid.

"Gin-san?" Shinpachi started as he watched Gintoki serve the strangers, "Are you alright? Reminder: You're serving them Strawberry Milk."

"What are you talking about?" Gintoki replied as he sat down next to Shinpachi. "It's not as if I like strawberry milk at all!"

"Gin-san! Get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm alright, Shinpachi. Don't worry, Shinpachi. Let's look for a time machine, Shinpachi," Gintoki said as he took a glass of Strawberry Milk from one of the strangers and drank it.

"What the hell? Why am I serving you Strawberry milk?" he said as he stared at the group offensively.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Otose screamed for the second time in the day.

"Will you bastards actually shut up and listen?!" Otose snarled at them. "We can get this over and done in a few days and you're free again! Why the hell are you getting so nervous? It's not as if you're seeing aliens for the first time!"

"We're seeing them everyday and… they're not aliens," Shinpachi replied and received a killing gaze from the landlady.

Once the Yorozuya settled down, the group started began to introduce themselves.

"My name is Syaoran," the youngest boy in the group started, "This man here is Kurogane, that one with blonde hair is Fai, this lady is Princess Sakura and…"

Suddenly, the group's face turned into horror.

"Mokona's missing!" the girl – or Sakura exclaimed and the group looked around frantically.

"Oi. Who is this Mokona? I see only the four of you from the beginning. What the hell is that? Your mascot?" Gintoki asked the flustered group of travelers.

Fai, who was the calmest among all, looked at Gintoki and said, "It's that round and white thing that spitted us out from its mouth. It's our very important little friend."

"Huh?" Gintoki and Shinpachi replied.

"Oh! I know that!" Kagura said happily and pointed at Sadaharu, "I tried to feed it to Sadaharu but…"

"You what?" the group shouted.

"You stupid China girl! You can't feed clients to Sadaharu!" Gintoki screamed as he and Shinpachi ran to the Inugami.

The man called Kurogane headed to the dog as well. Together with Shinpachi, they tried to pry open Sadaharu's mouth. Gintoki was busy ramming his foot against Sadaharu's stomach. Sadaharu stood on the ground firmly.

"Spit it out! Spit it out, you stupid dog! If you eat that, your fur will drop! Do you want to be a baldie, huh? Do you want to be baldie?"

Kagura was busy trying to stop Gintoki with the violent acts ("No! Gin-chan! Blame the food! Not Sadaharu!") but upon hearing the baldie theory, she hopped onto Sadaharu and started punching its back.

"Sadaharu, I don't want you to be a baldie! Spit it out! I promise I'll share with you one year's worth of Sukonbu! Spit it out!!!!!!!!!!"

"HA HA HA! I FOOLED YOU!!!!" a small voice screamed and everyone stopped momentarily.

The small white round _thing_ detached itself from Sadaharu's head and laughed, "Mokona's 108 technique! CAMOUFLAGE!"

Silence filled the room as realization set in. Most were relieved, except three (namely Kurogane, Gintoki and Kagura), whom had a very strong desire to unstuff the _thing_ and wash it in the washing machine. The kind with the most horsepower.

The silence was interrupted 1.5 seconds later when Sadaharu opened its mouth and swallowed Shinpachi's and Kurogane's head together with Mokona in full.

"Ah!" the voices of the three victims echoed from inside Sadaharu's mouth.

Otose blew out smoke after she took in a very stressed mouthful from her tobacco.

* * *

Elizabeth lasers at the man who took down its wig. He fell onto the ground saying, "R&R... Please... save yourself from that mon..." -Lasers- 


	3. Inverse relation between Food and Money

A/N: Both TRC and Gintama drives me crazy... and so, I don't own them. I just want them.

* * *

**_Table manners is worth just as how much you can afford to eat_**

* * *

"Alright. That's enough. We've already wasted two chapters on this," Gintoki said as he placed down his glass of strawberry milk. "I don't care if they're aliens, time travelers or dimension travelers, as long as we're paid, we'll do the job." 

Otose puffed out smoke while the travelers shifted uncomfortably.

"We've just reached here, so we don't really have money from this world to pay you," Fai said on behalf of the group.

The remaining three of the mysterious group sat on the sofa opposite of Gintoki and Kagura. One of their group member, Kurogane had his head stuck in Sadaharu's mouth together with Shinpachi and Mokona.

"No money, no job," Gintoki said firmly as he crossed his legs.

"Yeah! No money, no sukonbu, no job," Kagura repeated and crossed her legs like Gintoki did.

Otose took a smoke and said, "Gintoki, you haven't paid for rent for three months. Do this job and you can pay those rent the next month.

"No, no," Gintoki said and smiled smugly. "How about we accept this job and we don't have to _pay_ you rent for the next six months?"

"You do this job, and you get to _delay_ payment for the next six months. On the seventh month, you pay for the rent for the previous six months," Otose replied.

"No, old hag. This makes the job free, isn't it?"

"It should be free. Make it free, or GET OUT of here immediately."

"If I get out of here immediately, there'd be no Yorozuya Gin-chan to do your job," Gintoki raised his voice to match Otose's.

The two stared eye to eye for a few seconds. Kagura yawned. The group of travelers looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Gin-san…" Shinpachi's voice came out from Sadaharu's mouth. It sounded as if he was shouting at a distance from inside a cave. "Just hurry up and get me out of here."

Gintoki finished his glass of Strawberry Milk in one gulp. He then returned the glass roughly and said, "Rent free for this month and we will pay you the next month."

"Deal," the two heads and one body in Sadaharu's mouth said together.

Otose took a long smoke from her cigar.

* * *

Dinner that night was one of the best for the Yorozuya. Otose had prepared meals for the travelers and had extras for the Yorozuya 'as they were just leftovers that even the market doesn't want'.

"Itadakimasu!" Kagura said hungrily and immediately gobbled up her food.

Fai was sitting carefully away from a plate of sashimi with Kurogane beside him, happily (though you can't know from his expression) eating the Japanese food that he had missed so much. Otose stood at the counter, enjoying rice wine. She looked at the group and smiled inwardly.

"The difference," Catherine mumbled as she watched the scene.

The difference was great between the Yorozuya and the Travelers.

Gintoki and Shinpachi were struggling as usual for food against Kagura. She had already emptied half of the rice in the pot in less than 20 minutes. Occasionally, you would see their chopsticks dueling for the nearest piece of salmon. Sakura happened to witness a disturbing scene as Shinpachi's chopsticks missed its target and found its way to Gintoki's nostrils due to Kagura's sabotage.

On the other hand, the travelers were having dinner slow and easy. Syaoran would pick up some side dish to Sakura and she would thank him politely. Mokona was sitting on the table, waiting for Sakura to feed it some nice food that Syaoran had given her. Kurogane growled a little when Fai would 'steal' some rice from him playfully.

Soon, Syaoran stood up.

"Where are you going, Syaoran?" Mokona asked, a small cup of Japanese Sake in its hand. Otose had served them all some of it as a welcome affair.

"I'm taking a walk," Syaoran replied. "Maybe I could find some clues as to where the Feather might be."

"Syaoran…" Fai said in a sing-song tune. "You remember what the Witch of Dimension told us before we left the previous world?"

"Take it as a holiday. There is no purpose in hurrying in the next country you are going to!" Mokona answered happily at the mention of its master.

"I bet that Witch is just fooling with us," Kurogane grumbled, as he always does.

"I remember. It's just that…" the Yorozuya watched as Syaoran struggled to find the words, looking at Sakura as though she was the answer.

After a prolonged silence, Gintoki cheered happily at the TV, "Oh! It's Ketsuno-ana! Looks like there's a live event at the park."

For the moment, there was an awkward moment among the Travelers. They caught on the misleading meaning of the news reporter's name.

Announcer Ketsuno dressed in a bright pink kimono and was standing behind a large crowd who was waiting beneath a stage. Ketsuno's name appeared on the TV screen at the bottom.

"I'm at the site of the largest event ever in Kabuki-cho. Tonight is the opening night for Kabuki-cho's New year event which will last for a whole week. Every night we have special stars to perform and exciting games to celebrate the New year. For tonight, after a special opening ceremony by our guest Prince Baka, there will be a grand display of fireworks sponsored by…" Ketsuno said and continued with a long list of names of companies and organizations that sponsored the New year event.

Somewhere in the background, if you bothered to cancel the random noises in the scene, you could hear a rather squeaky voice protesting, "Someone correct her! It's Hata! Hey, Jii, hey, why are you ignoring me? It's not Baka! It's Hata!"

Gintoki got up and finished the last of the sake. Shinpachi could see that his face was slightly red because of the alcohol.

"Come on, let's go," Gintoki nodded at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Gintoki in surprise.

"Let's take a walk at the park. It seems to be rather lively tonight."

* * *

Elizabeth with a board saying, "R&R!", Zura with a board saying, "It's Katsura! Not zura!" 


	4. Bang! Bang! Bingo!

A/N: Festivals are nice. Especially when the Yorozuya is involved. Everything becomes messed up. But there's always this one thing that remains the same: I don't own TRC or Gintama.

* * *

**_Best Quote at a particular game stall: "I got your nipple!"_**

* * *

Sun was setting when the group reached the Park. On the way, Mokona had looked around the streets, occasionally reporting that it did not sense any type of magic source. There was a main stream of people moving in the general direction to the park.

"Those people in the same uniform… are they the police?" Fai asked, pointing to a pair of men across the street.

There were similar men who wore black uniform, each of them had a sword with them. Some walked along with the crowd while others looked on the street behind the shadows.

Fai's gesture attracted one of the men's attention, who then proceeded to approach them.

"Danna," Okita Sougo called out, walking to them nonchalantly. He had a fox mask on the side of his head, and held a bottle of soda.

"What's this? The Shinsengumi are going to the party as well?" Gintoki commented based on Okita's slack attitude.

Okita just shrugged and said, "I wish I could, but this time we have serious stuff going on."

"You wish you could… aren't you having fun?" Kagura said, discontented at the presence of the blonde Shinsengumi captain.

Okita ignored her and instead gave the Travelers his attention. He looked at them generally, stopping slightly longer at Sakura. "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah, they've just arrived Edo today," Gintoki replied casually.

"What's with the tight security?" Shinpachi asked, attempting to distract Okita, in case he developed a further interest in the Travelers.

Okita's sight left the Travelers as he explained, "It's mainly for that stupid prince, but we don't care much about him anyways."

He then pulled two crumpled pieces of Wanted notices from his pocket. "In fact, we received information that these two wanted men were spotted around this area a few days ago."

One of the notices had a picture of a strict looking man in a plain kimono with long black hair. Another had a picture of a man with short hair in a colorful kimono with an eye patch covering his left eye. The notices read Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke respectively.

"Oh…" The Yorozuya simply said.

"Anyways, Danna, be careful tonight. You have a cute young lady to take care of… in case the monkey girl bit her," Okita commented, eyeing Kagura purposefully.

"Who the hell is a monkey girl? Sadist freak," Kagura retorted loudly.

"It's you, of course. Or is the monkey brain malfunctioning today?" Okita countered.

Five seconds into the teenagers' staring contest that somehow had begun without warning, Hijikata Toushiro came over.

"Sougo, why are you taking such a long time? It's time to report to Kondo… oh, it's you," Hijikata said when he saw the Yorozuya.

"Die off, Hijikata," Okita said coldly as he continued the staring contest with Kagura.

"Wha… What do you mean by that? We're on a job, you sadist freak," Hijikata replied angrily, and reached out, dragging Okita away.

He then eyed the Travelers momentarily, his eyes settling on Kurogane a little longer then warned, "Don't give us any trouble. If we find you acting suspicious, we'll arrest you."

Kurogane returned Hijikata's stare, showing that he was not at the least intimidated. Both captains of the Shinsengumi then turned around and returned to the row of patrol cars parked at the further side of the street.

"Whee…" Fai faked a whistle and said, "Those men are tough, right? Kuro-rin…"

Kurogane just gave a grunt in response.

"Fai said that they're the police," Sakura thought out loud, in which Shinpachi nodded in agreement.

"They're a bunch of men with balls and nothing else," Kagura spat, still unhappy at her encounter with Okita.

Both Syaoran and Sakura blushed slightly at Kagura's embarassing comment while Shinpachi reprimanded, "Kagura-chan! How many times do I have to tell you that girls do not speak of such like this?"

"You know those Wanted men?" Kurogane started. "Your reaction showed it all, though I have no idea why that young man did not notice."

"Well…" Shinpachi tried to explain about the Jouishi shi but was interrupted by an explosion behind the group.

Strong warm wind blew at the group as orange light lit up the street. They turned and found that the patrol car had exploded and soon there were shouts of "It's Katsura! Get him!" Soon, the Shinsengumi started running down the back lane and disappeared within a few minutes.

"They are people that we don't wish to associate with," Shinpachi concluded without a doubt.

* * *

The Park was very lively. A huge crowd had gathered under the stage, waiting eagerly for the Opening ceremony to begin. At one corner of the stage, there was an evil group of audience chanting, "Baka! Baka!" A particular purple alien would probably have been sneezing away in his limo on the way to the Park. The rest of the crowd was chatting excitedly among themselves.

Behind the stage were stalls selling food and drinks. Game stalls were placed in between them. Kagura was already looking excitedly at one of the nearer target shooting stalls. The Travelers were delighted at the lighter atmosphere as compared to the previous countries that they had traveled to. It was such a happy event that Syaoran was momentarily distracted, absorbing the sights and sounds of the festival, Sakura's eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement and Fai smiled warmly for once in quite a while. Mokona danced on Syaoran's shoulder happily. Gintoki and Kurogane were generally expressionless, with only both men's dead fish eyes being a little larger indicating how much the event is affecting them. Just a little larger.

"How about we get some drinks first?" Shinpachi said, bringing out his wallet.

As the Travelers nodded in agreement, Mokona suddenly opened his eyes wide, showing them to be dark purple and announced, "Mekkyo! I sense Sakura's feather!"

"Where is it?" Syaoran asked urgently.

The magical being frowned as it tried to focus on the magic source. Before it found an answer, Sakura pointed behind Gintoki. Her eyes were distant, her subconscious taking over her. The group found themselves looking at the woods behind them.

"My feather… it's over there."

* * *

Elizabeth runs in pace with Katsura and in its mind, created a new song, "Ah... the orange glow as beautiful as the setting Sun... It consumes all who does not R&R..." 


	5. Food keeps us going

A/N: Something worse than writer's block struck me! It's a disease called laziness! But I do keep up with every episode of Gintama! Evidence: Gura-saaaaaaaaaaan! I'm working on the next chapter already...

* * *

**_Not only the CURRENT news is important, you have toknow the relevant OLD data_**

* * *

The last chapter ended with Sakura leading the group of Yorozuya and Travelers into the woods near the Festival.She and Mokona had sensed a wave of power similar to her feather and so the group decided to investigate the forest.

_Location: Ramen shop  
Main cast: Fai D. Flourite, Shimura Shinpachi  
Guest Cast: Ramen shop owner, Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou,  
Plot: -_

"OI! WHAT WAS THAT ON THE LAST PARAGRAPH! WHY ARE WE SUDDENLY IN A RAMEN SHOP!" Shinpachi protested. "Even though I'm happy I'm still in the main cast, BUT WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED?"

Fai and Shinpachi. Alone in the Ramen shop. Well, and the shop owner who was busy preparing their orders.

"This is too confusing," Shinpachi said, shaking his head as if trying to clear his mind, "In the woods, we saw Katsura-san and the Shinsengumi. Somehow, we got involved in the chase and then both parties shot each other with their bazooka…"

"And when we realized it, we're here," Fai concluded.

At this moment, the owner served them their order of ramen. Shinpachi took a pair of chopsticks from its container and started eating.

"Still," he said in between mouthfuls, "I can't believe we're sitting here, having lunch as if nothing's happened. If this is heaven, I feel the need to die again."

"Irashaimase!" the owner greeted when two men came into the shop. They sat down next to Shinpachi along the counter.

Fai struggled with his pair of chopsticks, and then at last decided to twirl the ramen around it.

He took a mouthful then replied, "Well, we need energy before we can do anything else. And I think I have a slight idea of what is going on."

"Cough! Cough! …You what?" Shinpachi nearly choked on hearing Fai's comment.

"As usual, owner," one of the men ordered.

"Soba please," the other man said.

"You mean you know what happened to us?" Shinpachi asked again after drinking a mouth of water, clearing his throat. "And where is everyone else?"

"Here, your order of Uji Gintoki Don and miso ramen," there were two light thuds as the owner placed the food in front of her recent customers.

"This place is weird, definitely weird. We are in Edo, but we're definitely not in Kabuki-cho. There's something out of place," Shinpachi thought out loud. "And…"

"I TOLD YOU I WANTED SOBA!" the counter trembledat the impact of a pair of angry fists banging the table.

"I hate soba," the owner said calmly, with a smile plastered on her face.

"You're noisy, Zura. It's the same, isn't it? Besides, this is a ramen shop."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura! And no, soba and ramen are different!"

Shinpachi looked up in surprise. Sitting beside him were Gintoki and Katsura. They both wore the same plain samurai outfit.They each had a sheathed katana strapped to the left of theirhips.There was a bowl of rice topped with sweet beans and a bowl of miso ramen in front of them.

"Would you say mayonnaise topped on rice the same as your rice?" Katsura said heatedly, "And how many time have I told you that a samurai should eat frugally? If you continue to eat like this, not only your body, but also your spirit becomes weak."

"Whaaaaat!" Gintoki started in a challenging voice and waved his chopsticks at Katsura. "Don't compare my food with some random dog food! Sugar is good! Sugar is important! It's the power source for Gin… APTX4869."

"THAT'S NOT SUGAR, THAT'S POISON!" Katsura stood up angrily. "And… Ah…"

The 'ah…' was directed not at Gintoki, but at Shinpachi and Fai. Katsura had caught the duo staring at him and Gintoki.

Shinpachi was glad that the childish argument was over and began happily, "Gin-san! Thank goodness! I thought we were separated…"

Gintoki raised his hand to stop Shinpachi, "… sorry, but who are you?"

"… eh? Hahaha, Gin-san, that's not funny," Shinpachi tried to laugh. "It's me. Shinpachi!"

Katsura sat down again and asked Gintoki, "Who is that?"

Gintoki scratched his head and said slowly, "Er… I remember you… you're Shinichi-kun, right? Kudo Shinichi-kun? The high school detective who lives next to me, Kudo…"

"NO! IT'S SHINPACHI! SHIMURA SHINPACHI!" Shinpachi countered exasperatedly. "Gin-san, what is wrong with you?"

"Oi," Katsura interrupted, his tone lower than before, "Put that aside, what is that behind you? Is it an Amanto?"

'That' would mean Fai. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, Fai was literally a signboard saying, "I'm an foreigner."

"Katsura-san!" Shinpachi replied unhappily. He didn't like the way Katsura was so aggressive and the conversation was definitely going into a peculiar direction. Yes, Katsura Kotarou was an active Jouishi shi, but he wasn't _that_ hostile before.

Fai gave his best sweet smile and said in a sing-song voice, "No worries! I'm a performer from the West and these looks are just make-up."

"You came to this country when there's a war?" Gintoki said. There was a grain of rice on the corner of his mouth. He had finished his lunch in the middle of the conversation. "You're a very clumsy and ignorant traveler, aren't you?"

"… war?"

There was an awkward silence. Katsura and Gintoki was looking at the weird couple in front of them with disbelief with Gintoki's expression practically screaming, "Idiots! There's two idiots in front of me!"

Shinpachi, who had repeated the word 'war' after Gintoki doubtfully, stared back at the two men stupidly. Fai, who was aware of the _general_ situation, put on his neutral, innocent smile. 

* * *

Close up on a particular signboard: "R&R to get an exclusive signboard priviledge, signed Director. PS: Someone get a lawyer for me to sue that blonde signboard."

Reference: APTX4869 and Kudo Shinichi are references from Detective Conan, or known as Case Closed. You've see Gin-san cosplay Conan in some early episode of the anime.


	6. There's always a pattern to everything

Disclaimer: A rather boring one - I don't own Fai or Gintama characters! ... .. Do you know that Katsuo has one more special skill than Mario?

* * *

**_There's a reason why there are such things as fashion and trends; don't wear the afro around_**

* * *

War was something that only people who were in their late twenties onwards would remember significantly in Edo.

War, to Fai, would remind him of the recent adventures in the other dimensions and the heavy background of Kurogane. However, the word 'War' did not make his smile falter in any way.

For teenagers such as Shinpachi, they would have already grown up used to the Amanto living next door, eating in the restaurants or walking down the streets. That is, if the particular Amanto is not Hetoro. Before War could strike hard on Shinpachi who was still struggling to know what is going on, trouble came together with Riot. Now.

"There it is! Look at that! It's an Amanto!!" there was a huge crowd outside the ramen shop.

People have caught a glimpse of Fai's blonde hair when they walked past the ramen shop and faster than the speed of light, the gossip of a foreigner reached the ears of a group of young and energetic men. In a bad way. They walked into the shop obnoxiously, their hands on their hilts of their swords, as if ready to strike at whatever displeases them.

"You there! What the hell are you doing here? Ramen is for humans, not for aliens like you! Go dig a hole and eat up your earthworms!" a young man shouted out.

The crowd outside cheered at the comment. They gave catcalls and some shouted, "Beat the hell out of that bastard!!"

"Wait! Everyone! Fai-san is not an Amanto! He looks a little different, but he's just the same as us!" Shinpachi hastily explained.

"Shut up, megane! You're just some unnecessary character! Go dig a hole and bury your spectacles!" the same man shouted in reply.

The crowd laughed at the insult. Shinpachi was about to literally scream with protest and bitch slap the idiot when Gintoki stepped in front of him. He scratched his head and complained, "What the hell are you doing crying out for attention? Your mother will cry."

He carelessly jerked his thumb back at Katsura who countered unhappily, "Who the hell is the mother? He's yours,"

Being directed to by Katsura, Fai replied nonchalantly, "Eh? That's mine? Kuro-rin will cry for having such a son…oh well, we have a filial daughter and a hard-working son, we wouldn't need any extras!"

Gintoki drew out his sword on cue and pointed at the man, "A man who makes their parents cry needs some beating, don't you think?"

"You're on, baldy," the man growled and drew out his sword. There was a continuous sound of swords drawn for its sheath as the man's companions prepared for battle.

"Zura, he's calling you a baldy," Gintoki barely finished his comment when Katsura pulled a punch on the man. The victim fell onto the floor in an instant, his nose bleeding from the impact.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," Katsura retorted. "Your hair is so paa that it looks like a wig. That's why he's calling _you_ the baldy."

Chaos ensued as the other men attacked Katsura and Gintoki. They waved their sword unskillfully in the little ramen shop but missed as the duo avoided the weak attacks.

"Zura, it's you. He's talking about you for sure. Your name says it all. Why would you have long hair then? It's a wig! I'm right, aren't I?" Gintoki argued back, locking one man's head under his armpit and then tossing him at Katsura.

"IT'S NOT ZURA, IT'S MY REAL HAIR!" Katsura shouted angrily as he grabbed another man and threw him at Gintoki.

After a few attempts, some men who realized that they might be the next bowling ball for the two childish samurais, decided to Shinpachi and Fai to be their next target. It seemed to be a good choice as both were unarmed and seemed weak.

"Whoa!" Shinpachi exclaimed as one of them stabbed at him. He managed to avoid the sword's tip, but tripped over a stool behind him. The stool fell together with him and his attacker raised his sword high, ready to cut at Shinpachi.

With the sword dropping straight down at him, Shinpachi froze, his mind turned blank. At the last second, with the sword a couple of inches above him, one of the man's companions was flew onto him. They both knocked into the counter and fell over it, into the kitchen.

Shinpachi looked up and saw Fai dodging the angry samurais skillfully or it seemed, to Shinpachi, playfully. Gintoki and Katsura were busy punching the lights out of the poor men and dumping their victims at each other. After a minute or so, only the three were left standing on the grounds. Some of the men rolled in pain, while some were crawling towards the entrance, with tears in their eyes. They were hit mercifully but it seemed that the more painful areas were not spared.

"Kids… they're getting all rowdy and excited. They're rotten," Gintoki said as he watched the ramen owner shoo the spectators away.

"This is the most important phase. We have to hold our grounds and protect our country," Katsura said. "And yet, we have these useless bums corrupting this world."

Fai walked over to Shinpachi and helped him up. Gintoki sat down on a stool and pointed at Fai, "You'd better do something about your 'make up'. With those crazy kids on the streets, you can get into trouble every other minute."

Shinpachi, still dazed from the attack, blurted out, "Fai-san! This is bad, isn't it? This is trouble, isn't it? This is seriously bad trouble, isn't it? Tell me we didn't time traveled or dimension traveled!"

Fai smiled and said, "No, we did not."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Noooooooooo! That means I'll never see Otsuu-chan again! And ane-ue, Gin-san, Kagura-chan…." Shinpachi cried.

"Oi, what is this talk about time traveling?" Katsura asked. "It's people like you that makes saving Edo so difficult."

"Zura, that's where you're wrong. A man should know when to fight and when to let go. Look at that boy. I'd bet once he'd taken down his spectacles, he would be able to free himself from this rotten world that he'll be so giddy…"

"He would just become some random boy with serious short-sightedness!!" Katsura retorted.

Shinpachi, angry at the second spectacle insult, looked at Gintoki disgustedly and said, "I don't need to be told by a coward who couldn't calm down and runs to the vending maching looking for a time machine when trouble occurs!"

"What did you say?! That was not my fault! IT WAS THAT CLUMSY CHINA GIRL WHO RAMMED INTO US AT FIRST! Besides, my bike suffered more injuries that her!"

"…. Ah," Shinpachi said with realization.

"Come to think of it, this could be considered as dimension traveling," Fai added thoughtfully. For the sake of torturing Shinpachi.

* * *

Elizabeth raised her signboard with words bold and red, "Petition for alien pet rights. When is my next turn?" Do R&R!


	7. Some people have short attention span

A/N: I'm back!! While writing this chapter, I realized my love for the Shinsengumi has grown tremendously, though maybe because I was still affected by the newest arc involving the Kiheitai and the Shinsengumi. Kondo became rather manly (because he knew where his mistakes were), Hijikata became cuter (because of the curse) and much more awesome than before (because of how he announced he was the vice commander through the radio), Okita was practically the DEMON and Yamazaki decided to haunt the Shinsengumi. They're a bunch of interesting men.

I realised that Syaoran, Sakura and Kagura are actually of the same age (14, youngest). Followed by Shinpachi (16) then Okita (who is the oldest of the 'kids', being 18). The men (basically Hijikata, Gintoki, Zura etc) are in their (I tend to believe middle-) twenties. You'll know why I bothered to mention their ages later in this chapter. Well, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: If I were Soraichi, Gintama would have been just a doodle in my sketchbook. That's nightmare, isn't it?

* * *

**It feels terrible when you realised you forgot your keys and your brain goes 'uh... wait, wait, WAIT!!' exactly at the moment when the door's lock clicks shut**

* * *

Continuing from last chapter, Shinpachi and Fai find themselves in another world, most probably, they've dimension-traveled, advised the blonde. What happened exactly? How did it happen? What should they do? All these will be answered… in the next few chapters. For now, let's turn back time- no; it should be dimension – to the aftermath in the woods.

Location: Woods  
Main Cast: Hijikata Toushiro, Okita Sougo, Mokona, Sakura  
Supporting Cast: Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Yamazaki Sagaru  
Plot: - The surroundings were scorched where the bazooka had hit its target

* * *

As the dirt and debris in the air cleared, Hijikata shouted at Okita, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AIMING AT? _I WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU._"

Okita shifted his bazooka indifferently and walked slowly to the other side, "Hijikata-san, didn't you know that it's always the most dangerous spot… In badminton and in battle? Right, Yamazaki?"

"YAMAZAKI!!" Hijikata shouted angrily at the Shinsengumi spy.

"Uwah! I didn't say anything!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

Regardless of Yamazaki's clarification, Hijikata continued to punish him just for being _there_.

"But this is some mess," Okita continued carelessly, and strolled towards Gintoki and Syaoran. "It's incredible that you're safe and sound even being through a blast, Danna."

Okita stabbed his finger at Gintoki's cheek. Once. Twice. Thrice. Gintoki made no reaction. His dead fish eyes stared right ahead. Though he was covered in dirt and soot, Gintoki was unscathed. Okita looked at Syaoran and his eyes trailed down to where Gintoki grabbed Syaoran by the arm.

"This is weird… it's as if they're paralysed!" Yamazaki said, massaging his cheek where Hijikata had mercilessly punched him.

"It doesn't matter at all. What's important is that this just makes our job easier," Hijikata said, staring at the Shinsengumi's long time enemy, Katsura.

Yamazaki looked around and noticed three unfamiliar figures not too far away. He squinted and found a young girl with a white _something_ jumping up and down on her head squealing, "Fai! Kurogane! Wake up!!"

Two men stood a few feet away from the girl. They were both rooted onto the ground, their bodies posed as if they had been running previously. Kagura stood side by side with the darker and taller man, both had their hand reaching out forward. Shinpachi and the other slimmer man followed suit, chasing quite close to the pair at the front.

"_Fukucho_! There are some suspicious people here!" Yamazaki reported to Hijikata.

"I know! I don't need you to report something that obvious. They're companions of the Yorozuya," Hijikata replied impatiently and walked towards Sakura.

"Oi, are you alright?" he asked unceremoniously.

"I'm alright. But…" Sakura said and looked at Kurogane and Fai worriedly. It seemed to Hijikata that the girl might be even more confused with the situation then anyone else at the scene.

"Sakura! Syaoran went after the white thing after Mokona said that it had the feather and then there was a big bang and bright light! Now Mokona can't feel the feather's wave and everyone is acting weird!!" Mokona explained the situation nervously.

Hijikata raised his eyebrow slightly at the alien-like being and said curtly, "No matter what, we're bringing you in for interrogation." Just as he reached out to get hold of Sakura, Mokona jumped onto Hijikata in defense and clamped itself tightly onto his face.

"Mokona's 108 techniques! SUFFOCATION!!"

"Mokona!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"What the…" Hijikata staggered back as Mokona secured its body on the shocked man.

"What is this?" Okita said as he watched with interest at Hijikata, who struggled to pull Mokona off his face.

"Ge… Orf… my… fay…ffu…" Hijikata's muffled voice shouted as he shook his head around violently and pulled at Mokona who was determined to attach itself onto his face tightly.

Sakura and Okita watched, worriedly and sadistically respectively, as Hijikata walked around aimlessly, struggling to pull Mokona away. Soon, Yamazaki came flying through the air and slammed into Hijikata.

"Kyaa!" Mokona cried as both men crashed onto the ground. The impact made Mokona released itself from Hijikata's face and rolled onto the ground.

Sakura immediately ran to the Mokona and scooped it up in her arms gently. "Mokona, are you alright?"

"The world is turning and turning with many, many stars…" Mokona sang like a drunkard, its body shifting in Sakura's arms, dizzy from Hijikata's struggle.

Hijikata pushed Yamazaki aside aggressively and took deep breaths of air before screaming at his subordinate, "YAMAZAKI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yamazaki struggled to stand up and stuttered, "It's… It's Katsura! He… _he suddenly hit me_!"

"Huh? What the hell…" Hijikata cursed and focused on the motionless terrorist. "Is this some kind of plan of his?"

"Yamazaki, he must have recognized you when you were practicing badminton by the river," Okita commented casually. "That's why he hit you. He didn't like your badminton racket."

Yamazaki looked at Okita, as though thinking of what to counter before he said, "My racket? THE PROBLEM IS MY RACKET?! I spent a lot on that racket!!"

"Look at me," Okita put his arm around Gintoki's shoulder and continued with a smirk, "Danna and I are very good friends. We share common ideals and are equally… UGH!!"

Okita cried out as Gintoki's bokuto slapped his face. Extremely hard. He flew a few feet from the blow and rolled back double times before landing in the middle of dust next to Hijikata, faced down and unconscious.

"It happened again!" Yamazaki exclaimed then repeated, "It happened again… this time with Okita taichou!"

"Must be the karma," Hijikata merely commented as he stood up, patting away the dust on his pants and ignoring Okita's limp body beside him.

He walked around Gintoki and the others cautiously, keeping at an arm's distance carefully and examined them. Gintoki was now holding his bokuto as if ready to strike again. His dead fish eyes shone with a certain determination. It reminded Hijikata briefly of the rare times when he had witness the natural perm had drawn his sword and fought as a samurai.

The boy next to Gintoki looked ahead, his eyes distant. Though facing Gintoki, his gaze looked through the natural perm. It gave Hijikata the impression of a person watching the clouds in the sky, as if watching on a dream. Other than that, the boy seemed to be uninvolved in the action.

Hijikata walked behind to where Katsura was. Indeed, the terrorist had his hand raised, aimed at whomever was unlucky enough to be next to him. His palm was opened as if he was throwing something. He had an expression mixed with awe, battle instinct and stupidity. As usual, this man was unpredictable.

Next, Hijikata turned to a peculiar white _thing_ standing beside Katsura. Its eyes were big and blank. Hijikata took a closer look and found that though the expression on this alien pet seemed retarded, somehow, its gaze seemed to suck in everything into the universe.

"That's one creepy thing, isn't it?" Yamazaki commented, leaving behind Okita who was still unconscious from the attack. "This thing scares me. I mean look at the eyes… it's as though if you look long enough, you'll be trapped in some unknown world…"

"WELL," Hijikata boomed. "It… it… it didn't scare me! THE HELL IT DID! Yamazaki, you're the coward, _not me_!" He then turned away from the paralyzed group, moving away abnormally quickly. "Get... Get us some back up! We're going to need help if these morons decides not to move."

"Ha… Hai!" Yamazaki replied, surprised at Hijikata's outburst and immediately bolted out of the forest.

Hijikata took out a cigarette and lit it with practiced action. He then took a long smoke, tasting the nicotine before exhaling. He walked to Sakura slowly, his cigarette still pecked between his lips. He could tell that the young girl was nervous, no doubt with a sense of bravery. She eyed the vice commander warily and defensively, carrying Mokona protectively in her arms. As he reached out to her again, Mokona jumped in another attempt to 'attack' but was stopped by Hijikata's wide palm. He gripped Mokona tightly, but not so as to hurt it, and moved his hand a distance away with the alien pet (what else could it be, if not an alien pet in amanto-invaded Edo?) safe from his face.

"No point just leaving those people standing under the moonlight and I'm not letting Katsura get away. At least, you'll have shelter for the night," Hijikata said, with an attempt to smooth out the roughness in his voice, ignoring the furry ball struggling in his palm.

When Sakura didn't response, Hijikata took the cigarette with his free hand and puffed out, carefully avoiding Sakura so as to not intoxicate her with the second hand smoke. He then return Mokona to Sakura, smoothing its messed up fur. With Mokona back with her safe and sound, Sakura realized that her impression on this man was changing for the better, sensing the kindness he possessed. She was about to express her gratitude and ask for help, when a voice from behind Hijikata interrupted her. It created a false impression of her actually speaking if not for the trademark deadpan in the voice.

"Hijikata-san is a pervert."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hijikata growled in response, turning around swiftly to face the Prince of Sadist Kingdom who had recovered his consciousness from since god-knows-when.

"Lolicon."

"WHO THE HELL IS A LOLICON?"

Being able to witness Hijikata's soft spot to his advantage, a sadistic smile slowly formed on Okita's face. The bruise on his cheek he got from Gintoki's bokuto made him looked even crueler then usual. He cupped his hands around his mouth and started to shout 'frantically' coupled with his unwavering deadpan.

"Help! Hijikata is ruining a pure girl with his mayonnaise-stained hands. Ah… I can't stop this beast. Somebody! Do something! _Slain this beast!_"

Hijikata trembled in annoyance and drew his sword at Okita. "I'M GONNA CUT YOU DOWN!!"

Five minutes later when Yamazaki came stumbling into the clearing with around twenty men trailing behind him, Hijikata and Okita was already in a heated battle of dodge-the-bazooka. They both then decided to drag the newcomers into their childish yet mortally dangerous game. The one-sided fight between them was so intense that neither man noticed how some of the newcomers attempted to attack them or how they were struggling to reach to the center of the clearing where Gintoki and the others were in the midst of Okita and Hijikata's war.

It was when one of the explosions caused a more permanent damage to Yamazaki and the group of men that Hijikata realized these men did not belong to the Shinsengumi. As the last of the scattered men landed onto the pile of unconscious bodies, Hijikata saw that they wore suits embossed with a picture of a bat on their chests instead of the familiar black with yellow outline uniforms.

"… Who are they?"

* * *

I'm not going to ask for a review... I mean, really, it's not me... It's Elizabeth (points to Yakuza Elizabeth) with a signboard saying "Do R&R (smiles sweetly)... _and don't stand behind me."_


	8. It's the era where computer games rules

Disclaimer: I don't own the gorilla behind the brilliant idea of Gintama. Really, if I did, my cupboard would stink. Of course, not the ladies and gentleman from Clamp as well.

A/N: There are a few notes at the end that I'd appreciate if you could take some time to read about. I'd be grateful if anyone could point out if the characters start becoming OOC, especially for the TRC members. I didn't own the manga and had to rent it in a nearby rental shop, so my memory of it was rather limited. Oh, did I mention that these are happening before the twists and plots start surfacing in TRC (before the 'truth' about Syaoran came up)?

* * *

**_Be reminded of the spit, the vomit, and other body fluids you can find at the playground_**

* * *

Recap:

Yorozuya Gin-chan received a job from their landlady, Otose. Their job was to guide the Travelers through town so as to find a feather for Sakura. The journey in Kabuki-cho ended abruptly when Gintoki and Shinpachi find themselves pulled into the whirlpool of dimension-traveling.

* * *

Chaos ensued as soon as Mokona shouted out where it had sensed the magical source. A split second later, Katsura Kotaro and Elizabeth appeared in their view, running past them. "It's on that white duck-like thing! I sense Sakura's feather from it!"

Immediately after hearing Mokona's directions, Syaoran ran after the terrorist and his peculiar alien companion further into the woods.

"Syaoran!" he had heard Fai shout after him, but he didn't care. What was important at that moment was to reach that _thing_ and retrieve the feather for Sakura.

The rest followed eagerly and before they caught up with Syaoran, they were intercepted by two members of the Shinsengumi, namely Hijikata Toushirou and Okita Sougo (in case you're wondering, our favorite spy was doing his best to catch up with his superiors, but to no avail). They were busy focusing on the pursuit, conveniently ignoring the fact that the Yorozuya and the Travelers who were at the scene as well.

"Katsura! Stop! You're under arrest!" Hijikata shouted after his prey.

Okita Sougo took a shortcut into the woods and appeared in front of the terrorist. He loaded his bazooka and aimed it at Katsura's head, his trademark sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Katsura! You have nowhere to run. Surrender now or we'll take you down by force!" Hijikata demanded, accurately reciting the lines from the police guidebook.

"Cheh!" Katsura clicked his tongue, frustrated that he was now trapped in between the Vice-commander and the Captain of the Shinsengumi. He positioned his right foot (1) ready to draw out his sword and attempt an attack at Okita. But Elizabeth held back him and brought up a signboard saying, "Leave it to me. Get out during the confusion." Elizabeth then opened his mouth wide open, showing a big black hole in its mouth. It was Elizabeth's bazooka.

Syaoran ran past the young man who was ready to attack the terrorist. He had to reach the _thing_ before anything happened to it and the feather. Gintoki followed closely, only a few sprints behind Syaoran.

"DIE! KATSURA!" Okita said maliciously as he triggered the bazooka. He got a shock when he saw at the same time a certain silver hair was in the way of the bazooka's destruction path.

"Syaoran! _Are you trying to kill yourself?_" Gintoki shouted as he grabbed Syaoran's arm aggressively, trying to pull the boy away from danger.

"Wait! Elizabeth! Don't shoot!" Katsura said hurriedly once he noticed Gintoki and another boy in the way. But it was too late as destructive power shot out of Elizabeth's mouth.

"Gin-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!" Gintoki heard Shinpachi call out before blinding white light from both weapons consumed the surroundings.

* * *

Gintoki opened his eyes slowly. He felt groggy, his head hurting from the ever-familiar hangover. It felt as if he had thirty hours of sleep and parts of him was still sleeping, dreaming in another world.

He tried to focus and felt a tickling feeling behind his ear. It was hair. There wasn't any of the addicting fragrant smell of peach or honey. Just long, fine, silky black hair. He followed the trail of black hair and found a lady beside him. In precision, Gintoki was lying on the lap of a rather elegant woman. He met the lady's gaze and realized, like him, she had a shade of crimson in her eyes.

"Good Morning," she greeted cheerfully.

"…" Gintoki pondered for a moment before responding. "Actually I have a fetish for ponytail. Maybe you could consider tying up your hair… Oof!" (3)

Syaoran looked at the natural perm, a bruise forming on his cheek. He heard the older man mumble, "Why do I always have to endure this nonsense? Why are the women I meet in my life all monsters?"

"Gin-san, are you alright?" Syaoran asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm still alive," Gintoki replied, nodding his head. "And, where are we?"

"You are in my dream," the lady answered simply, sweeping her hair back. "And, nice to meet you. I'm your client for this case."

"Right… I'm in a dream. In your dream," Gintoki repeated. "And, what did you say? You're my client? Since when?"

"Due to circumstances, I've asked Ayano…" the lady considered for a moment before amending her sentence, "…Otose to assist me in employing help for these people." She nodded her head in the direction of Syaoran. "In a sense, I'm the actual client."

Gintoki narrowed his eyes, absorbing the outrageous information. "And, who are you actually?"

The lady crossed her arms across her chest and replied, "You may refer to me as Ichihara Yuuko."

Gintoki glanced at the woman in front of him skeptically. He could sense that information was already filtered heavily before he was being told about it. His instinct allowed him to pick up various peculiar points in the situation he was in.

They were in an empty playground. The area was quiet as if there was no other existence except for him, Syaoran and Ichihara. That would tally with them being in a dream. The woman standing in front of him had no reason to lie and ever since witnessing the Traveler's arrival, Gintoki knew that he was going to be in some kind of troublesome matter. Syaoran was… different. He didn't know what was wrong with the boy, but it felt as though there was a sense of renewed self-awareness from the boy. (2)

"Alright, Ichihara _Yuutsu_ (3)," Gintoki said, sitting on the lower end of the children's seesaw and started picking his nose. "Why are we in your dream? What is this? A dream of your deprived childhood?" Gintoki flicked the dirt from his pinky and knocked his knuckles against the wooden seesaw for effect.

"It's Yuuko," The Witch corrected, giving out a warning glare showing Gintoki that she was not to be intimidated and continued, "Well, for some reason, someone attempted to bring you out of your dimension in order to interfere with your mission and I tried to stop it, for the sake of maintaining the balance of this world."

"Someone? Who? Is it…" Syaoran prompted.

Ichihara interrupted with an elaborate sigh, her slender fingers trailing the smooth surface of the children's slide she was leaning against. "Not much of an importance. You'd need to pay if you want to know more. I doubt you can offer much… with what limited resources you have now, Syaoran."

A flash of helplessness swept through Syaoran's face on hearing Ichihara's reply. Gintoki stood up abruptly, the seesaw creaking loudly from his sudden action. "If this is a third-party request, I'm asking for more pay. That old vixen paid me only a month's rent and it's not even in cash."

Ichihara raised her eyebrow lightly at the man. The conversation was moving in quite an unexpected direction. People she had met were mostly those who just needed a push to help them make their decisions in life. Then there were those who didn't know they were in deep trouble enough to snuff out their lives. Last but not least, there were those who saw everything and wanted to help everyone. She smiled to herself as a few specific faces emerged from her memory. Sakata Gintoki definitely did not belong to the former two groups, but he didn't seem to fit in anywhere else either.

"You just have to tell that old hag to write off the old debts and free rent for the next couple of months. That's for me though. There's still Shinpachi and Kagura. They should have their share as well. I'll let you know what they want as payment once I see them again," Gintoki added, counting off his fingers with a greedy look on his face.

"Well, I should be able to negotiate with Otose. But it will depend on how is your performance for this job. It's a matter of equal give and take."

"Alright, then that's a deal," Gintoki nodded his head satisfactorily. "What is it then? What do you wish me to help you with?"

Ichihara looked up at the man's comment dumbly. A wish was something that she'd offered to people who came into her shop. It was one of those rare yet memorable times when she was offered a wish. Though Gintoki meant it in a way different from what she had associated with in her life, it still felt a little heart-warming.

"Sakura's feather," Syaoran reminded Gintoki and then looked at the Witch for her acknowledgement.

"Oh yes!" she clapped her hands in agreement as if she had just remembered the matter. "Edo itself has many little dimensional spaces which makes dimension traveling out from this county difficult. Of course, entering Edo itself takes quite some trouble for an amateur. If done carelessly, it would be like falling into earth from outer space naked. You'd be incinerated."

"Your point is…?"

"Does this mean that Sakura's feather might not be in one whole piece? It's been separated into little pieces and are scattered in some of the dimensional space in Edo," Syaoran suggested, his brain already calculating the unknown.

Gintoki scratched his hair and complained, "What? Wouldn't that be endless? Wait… is this what you have been doing, Syaoran? Don't fool around with me. I'm not going to accept a job that never ends. It's like watching anime with so much fillers that you don't even remember who were the original characters from the manga! (4)"

Ichihara laughed lightly at the complaint and shook her head. "Sakura's feathers are quite strong in nature, be it magical properties or the physical shape. Don't worry, there are only four of them in the country of Edo."

Gintoki shrugged and started picking his nose again. "Alright. What do we have to do? Hide in a fur ball and be spitted out of its mouth? Come to think of it, where are the others?"

Ichihara walked towards him slowly. The act reminded Gintoki of a black cat roaming on the streets, looking upon the world as if it was another entity. She gave a sweet smile that Gintoki accurately interpreted as a hint that something gravely dangerous was going to happen. All thanks to his experiences with a certain Shimura Tae.

"What's that? Wipe off that freaky smile. It's giving me goosebumps," Gintoki frowned, the hand picking his nose remained forgotten with his pinky still in the nostril.

There was an almost inaudible rumble somewhere that became louder gradually. Suddenly, the playground shook violently, the ground giving way to cracks that extended out from the playground slide. The swings shook vigorously from the tremor, the seesaw trembling as stress gathered at the ground beneath it. Syaoran stumbled a few steps from the vibration, knocking into Gintoki who in turn fell onto the ground with his pinky still in his nose. His arm hit the ground hard, forcibly pushing the offending finger further into the natural perm's nostril.

"GAAAAAAAH!! MY NOSE! MY NOSE!" Gintoki squealed painfully, taking out his pinky frantically. Color of red stained the nail of his pinky and soon, Gintoki could feel liquid gushing out of his nose. "Blood is coming out! _Blood is coming out!_"

Not noticing Gintoki's trouble with his nose, Syaoran gaped at the scene in front of him. The ground started to collapse, the swings, the monkey-bar and the seesaw was consumed into the earth. The only thing that seemed to be protruding was the slide. It stood at the center of the playground, growing taller and taller with thick steel that constructed it sprouting around it as if whatever was in the ground was pushing the slide out of it. Just when it seemed to continue on for an eternity, the shaking stopped abruptly. Soft humming emitted from the slide and pulse of light glowed from within the entrance at the top.

"Oi, what is going on here?" Gintoki demanded, staring at the playground slide with thick construction steel surrounding it.

On cue, the stray pieces of steel starting shivering and wobbling in different directions. Sounds of metal scraping echoed in the empty dimension, the tempo gradually growing faster.

"Oi, oi, what's this thing? This is no more an innocent plaything now, isn't it?" Gintoki continued.

Suddenly, one of the steel pieces stretched out from the monstrous structure and stabbed in between Syaoran and Gintoki. The former jumped out of the way while the latter stumbled away hurriedly. Missing its target, the piece of steel slithered back into the nest of mutant steel.

"A part of the feather is hidden in it," Ichihara informed. "I need you to break this thing to get it."

Gintoki stood up, brushing dust away from his clothing. He then took out the bokuto that was strapped onto his waist. Syaoran sprinted ahead against the mutant slide. He dodged skillfully from the first few mutant steels then grabbed the next one heading for him. He swung himself up onto the steel itself and ran along it, heading towards the entrance. No more than a few sprints, another mutant steel intercepted him, forcing him to jump out of the way. A shadow came overhead him and he turned to see yet another mutant steel crashing into him from behind.

"WUUUUOOOHHHH!!" (5)

With a roar, Gintoki sliced the mutant steel into half, steel debris sprayed from the impact, scratching his skin. Blood welled up the wounds of those cuts that were slightly deeper, but that didn't bother him. Using the dead mutant steel as footing, he leaped into the air, slashing a couple more of the slithery enemy. Syaoran recovered from the accident and continued to run along the mutant steel that Gintoki had cut down initially. The entrance was in sight with just a few more leaps and Syaoran would be able to reach to the feather. Another shadow loomed behind the boy, this time larger than before. Syaoran braced himself and turned around fully, preparing to parry another attack.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Gintoki fell hard and smashed onto the platform at the top of the slide. One of mutant steel had managed to get hold of the samurai and flung him away.

"Gin-san!" Syaoran shouted out and ran for the natural perm

The army of mutant steel rose up, creating a miniature dome. Gintoki grabbed hold of his bokuto, his teeth clenched as he watched the steel continued to curve inward.

Syaoran ran even faster towards the entrance now that the mutant steel was no longer disrupting him. Syaoran was aware of the mutant steel caving in, the battlefield growing darker and darker with every moment.

"Gin-san! Are you alright?" Syaoran asked as he pulled the older man up.

"Oi, oi, oi…. I keep on hearing this sentence quite a few times today. Must be the alcohol,huh?" Gintoki mumbled.

The inner beast of the samurai surfaced briefly through a bright glint in Gintoki's crimson eyes. Syaoran remembered seeing that brightness - the color of silver glowed like fireworks in the night sky - just as the mutant steel covered up the entrance to the hole above the dome, bringing total darkness into the battlefield.

* * *

"… Though Syaoran's appearance was unexpected, I'm sure that man will be able to handle the situation well," Yuuko said to no one in particular, exhaling smoke from her pipe.

"Ah! Yuuko-san! You've exceeded today's limit!" the Witch's employee nagged as he started to clear the empty plates, sake cups and the copy of Jump lying carelessly beside the empty sake bottles.

Yuuko reached out her pale hand and stopped the boy. "Let this be a special day. I need these so as to continue my dream."

* * *

Notes:

(1) I sort of learnt this from Rurouni Kenshin.

(2) Really, I'm tempted to add a little twist to Syaoran. Cookies for those who knows what I'm up to. ;)

(3) Yuutsu means depression and Kyon (who was the same voice actor as Gin-san) had the ponytail fetish. Anyone watched Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu?

(4) One of the deadly reason why I couldn't keep up with Naruto or Bleach even though I know these two are great mangas. I seriously appreciate that so far, the producers of Gintama has not yet given up totally on Soraichi even during the times where the anime itself was dangerously catching up with the manga. Oh well, the fillers are enjoyable anyways.

(5) I had a difficult time thinking up how to describe Gintoki's battle cries. In the end, I decided to do it the Jump-style.

Last but not least, I have a very strong temptation to make Gintoki and Seishiirou fight. It feels as if the strongest men in the world are on the loose. Do let me know if it's a plausible idea. Oh, and do look forward to next chapter where Elizabeth and Sadaharu appears…. _In human form_.

* * *

I know it's bad of me to keep asking for reviews. Thanks for your reviews!! Elizabeth raises a signboard saying 'Thanks! Be sure to read the next chapter! I'd be seductively handsome and attractive and delicious and suave man.' (OK, we've all been through enough Gintama gag to know what to believe in, don't we?)


	9. You're always stuck with the same idiots

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or TRC

A/N: Gah! 3 months! In the midst of the three months, I did birthday fics for Hijkata, Zura and Okita. Now I'm looking forward to August where I can do a combined fic for Shinpachi and Takasugi! This was a difficult chapter for me cos I didn't know how to present this dimension. I didn't want people to read it and point out 'Hey, isn't that the Country of Clow?' No, it's not. Then when I read through the reviews - thanks everyone - I was quite determined to add in the ladies (and Okama) in Gintama into the plot even though they're not in my initial plan. Also, I'm still tempted to do a Gintoki vs Seishiirou scene, but didn't know how to go about it. All I had in my mind for months was Gintoki teasing Seiishirou saying "What did you say your name was? Was it Seshii? Or Sesshy?" or any random reference to some other anime in the tone where he teased Otaku Hijikata : "Toshi ka? Toshi na no ka?!" That sounded nice and catchy. Alright, enough of my blabbling (probably no one bothers to read) and enjoy!

Warning: Yeah, I couldn't think of anything funnier except crass jokes so be warned about nonsensical sexual hints. Ah, but in actual fact, it probably doesn't even sting. -shrugs-

* * *

**_Just watch the way the owner trains his pet and you will know how bad the pet will turn out to be_**

* * *

Kurogane groaned at the heavy weight above him lying on his back. His arms were pinned under his chest unfortunately after he found himself transported magically from the woods to this suspiciously cool desert. Before he had the chance to get up, the terrorist fell on top of him hard. That took the breath out of him and before he could push the longhaired man away from him, Kagura fell on top both of them, pinning him down permanently. He had since been stuck in the sand, his face laying sideways so as to avoid breathing in the sand and his neck straining painfully from the uncomfortable position. Twenty minutes later or so, just when he began to suspect annoyingly whether the bodies above him were actually dead, he heard talking some distance away. He tried to listen again and realized that there were in fact people coming over his way. He shook his body as much as possible, hoping that the wiggling of three bodies would help attract attention. It worked and now two boys with striking white hair were staring down at him.

* * *

Two teenage boys walked in the big desert. The sun was glaring down at them mercilessly but the boys seemed to be not bothered about it. A close up on them showed that they looked fair with a healthy pink in their skin as opposed to the commonly tanned people who lived in the desert.

They both wore similar plain shirts and pants. There was no elaborate clothing to shield them from the heat or sand in the desert. They could easily be placed in the busy city of Japan and seem like any ordinary teenager.

One of the boys had a head of white hair, straight and neat. He had a nonchalant look on his face, wandering around aimlessly as he walked. The other boy was almost similar to his companion except that his white hair was slightly longer and tied in a short ponytail. He looked forward watchfully as he walked on. They didn't talk much for they weren't very close friends. They only came out into this desert together on Mademoiselle Saigou's orders to investigate an unknown intrusion around the small town's borders.

"Ah," the boy with the ponytail said suddenly.

"What? Did you find anything, Eli?" his companion asked.

"It's not Eli. It's Elizabeth! How many times do I have to remind you of it, Sadaharu?" Elizabeth said unhappily.

Sadaharu shrugged casually. "Well, everyone calls you that anyways. Why do you bother to even correct it? Your name's really long, so isn't it better if we all called you by that nickname?"

Elizabeth merely frowned and turned his attention further down the invisible road on the desert. "Look there. I think I saw something moving there."

Sadaharu squinted his eyes. He then nodded his head and said, "Yeah, you're right. Have you got your knife, Eli? Be careful, in case it's one of _them_."

Elizabeth sighed in resignation and quietly whipped out his short knife from his pocket. Sadaharu continued to walk on almost carelessly, but Elizabeth could see the boy's shoulders stiffen as he proceeded warily. Sadaharu wasn't equipped with any weapons. He was well trained in the physical arts, fighting with his fists was his speciality. He had almost super human strength and super human appetite to compensate it.

The boys both sighed with relief when they had found what they were looking for. In front of them was a pile of people lying unconscious in the sand, three to be exact.

Elizabeth and Sadaharu gaped at the pile of people. At the bottom of the pile was a dark man staring up at them, his dark red eyes scanning them as if sizing them up. In the middle of the pile was an unconscious man with long black hair, laying faced down and dressed in a piece of loose clothing that the boys had never seen before, his legs dangling out ugly at the side. The clothing was so crumpled that it almost showed all of his fair long legs. At the top of the pile was a girl laying face up. Part of her red shirt was pushed up, showing her belly as she slept soundly, snoring and drooling in an unfeminine manner. She had a silly smile on her face as she mumbled audibly, "Sukonbu… hehe…"

"… What is this?" Sadaharu asked after a minute of awkward silence.

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably before answering, "It's that, isn't it? You know what they say about this. Threesome, if I'm not wrong."

"How does this look like a threesome?" the dark man growled from beneath.

"Yeah, he's right," Sadaharu said, nodding his head. "I can understand the man in the middle, he looks like he's about to do what he should do, but what about the girl?"

Elizabeth paused for a moment, his eyes wandering to the side as he thought through carefully. "Er… stimulation? You know, to add more pressure to the…"

"LIKE I SAID, WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING HERE!!" the dark man shouted angrily, his voice loud and strangled at the same time as he was still being crushed at the bottom.

Sadaharu screwed his face in disgust and said, "This is threesome? I thought it would more efficient since there're more people in it! Come on! Let me help you with your clothes. No one does it with their clothes on them…"

"I'M TELLING YOU THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!!" the dark man shrieked, his patience finally gone. "JUST GET THEM OFF ME!!"

Elizabeth looked at the man, narrowing his eyes and said, "Who are you? Where are you from? What do you do?"

The man raised his head slightly and slammed his head into the sand, ignoring the coarse texture biting into his skin. This was the first time he had the urge to murder someone for actually being idiotic. He raised his head again, carefully positioned his face to the side and took a deep breath.

"I'm Kurogane. We're a group of travelers who happened to get into this situation in an accident. Now could you get them off me?" he said through gritted teeth.

"How did you end up like this? Explain in details," Elizabeth prompted. He wasn't satisfied with the answer.

Kurogane sighed and replied irritatedly. "Look, I'm not really sure what happened. I can't explain it well. It involved a duck, police, bazookas and poof, we're here."

"Oh!!" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "I see!" Kurogane frowned in response, wondering what did the boy actually understand when even he didn't know what happened to himself.

He then nodded his head at Sadaharu. "Oi, move them off this gentleman."

Sadaharu raised his eyebrow but didn't protest much. As he pulled Kagura down from the seemingly tall pile carefully, he asked, "What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

Elizabeth shook his head as he reached out for the longhaired man, hooked his arms under the man's armpits and dragged him off Kurogane. "Don't you get it? They've encountered _them_ and survived!"

Kurogane breathed out with relief as he slowly stood up, lifted his shirt slightly and shook it lightly to get rid of the sand that got into his shirt. He then brushed away the sand on his neck and his arms, frowning at the coarse imprint on his skin. He then watched the scene slowly unfold into a fight.

Sadaharu shook his head and rolled his eyes at Elizabeth. He held up only one of the girl's legs, leaving the top half of her body lying carelessly in the sand. "I don't get it, Eli. Seriously, I don't. How the hell did you even associate duck with _them_?"

Elizabeth held onto the man in his arms as if he was about to wear him like a backpack and said loudly, "It's obvious, isn't it? It's the surprise attack. _They_ always did a surprise attack to our town! Isn't a duck, police and bazookas surprising?"

"No! The only thing I find it surprising is that you're called Elizabeth and you wear a wig every day! There's no way anyone could stand the heat at night with that head. It's a wig, am I right? It's a wig! You take it off when it becomes hot! Take it off now, you idiot! No one cares if you have long hair or not!!" Sadaharu countered angrily raising the hand holding onto the girl's leg, attempting to point at Elizabeth offendingly.

Elizabeth glared at his companion angrily and threw the man's body onto the sand unceremoniously. He grabbed a small handful of his own hair and pulled it. "It's real, you see? What kind of brains do you have? Dog brains? I know you go woof woof like one when it's dinner and you go crazy over strawberry and milk candy! What's with that 'surprising' personality? Are you a crossbred between a idiotic natural perm and a stupid dog?"

"All you EVER do is wave around with that little knife of yours. The only time I've seen it at work is when you cut up those sticks of nmaibou even though there's no need to do so! What other kind of use do you even serve to this world, huh? Methane?" Sadaharu was now shouting at Elizabeth with Kagura dangling in the air.

"Oi… both of you…" Kurogane started. The two boys glowered at him and shouted, "Shut up, Kuro-baka!"

Taken aback, Kurogane repeated the word 'Kuro-baka' to himself and then with an swift motion, he stepped up angrily and smacked onto the heads of the boys. Both boys bent down painfully and winced, massaging their heads.

"Alright, both of you. Shut up. I want to know what's going on here. Tell me where am I and who are '_they_' that you are talking about?" Kurogane demanded.

Before the boys could answer anything, a loud and sharp siren blasted from a town nearby.

"It's _them_! The town is under attack again!" Sadaharu shouted urgently.

Elizabeth stood up immediately and said, "Kuroko, we don't have any time to explain to you. We're heading back to the town now. You can choose to follow us but be careful. We cannot guarantee your safety."

"It's Kurogane…" he said, but the boys had already set off without listening to him.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he watched the boys sprint off to the direction of a little town at the end of the desert. He turned and looked at the still unconscious Katsura and Kagura. With a grimace, he carried both as if they were sand bags under his arms and ran after the two boys.

* * *

Elizabeth with board: 'How do you like it? Am I cool? Told you I'm seriously cool! I'm seriously cool! I'm..."

Sadaharu: YOU HAVE MOUTH NOW!! WHY ARE YOU STILL SPEAKING THROUGH A SIGNBOARD?! AND, YOU'VE REPEATED THE SAME THING THREE TIMES!!

Pls do R&R and let me know what you think about Eli and Sadaharu! Oh... also, do give me feedback if Kuro-rin becomes too OOC, k?


	10. Imaginations and reality doesn't go well

Disclaimer: I do not own Gin-chan, Katsura-sama, Syaoran-kun, Seishirou-san, Fai-sama, Shin-can, Zurako, Paako... Oh wait... that's for the next chapter... :p

A/N: Let this be a warning. Pardon me if anyone finds a particular person too OOC. I tried my best writing him based on my limited knowledge from Tokyo Babylon and TRC... he used to be such a sweetie...  
I have a few notes at the end, for those hardcore fans who couldn't get enough of Gintama.

* * *

**_It's just so depressing when Mummy says 'If I had known...' and then you're grounded_**

* * *

There was probably nothing else left in this town. No. There was probably nothing else left in this _country_. One man stood in the field of dust and debris, his silver hair dusty and dull-looking. His opponent stood a few meters away from him, dressed in a black coat. His hair was a shiny black as compared to Gintoki and his eyes were dark brown.

"So you're the one, huh? You're the bastard responsible for this, huh?" Gintoki shouted, waving his bokuto at the man.

The man remained still. His dark brown eyes returned Gintoki's gaze. It reminded Gintoki of a hawk's piercing stare as it measured its own prey's abilities. It meant to be intimidating, but Gintoki knew better than to be intimidated, especially before a battle. He didn't need to care if he _can_ defeat his enemy. All he needed to do is to _defeat_ this guy so that everything can return back to normal.

There was faint shuffling at the side. Syaoran struggled to get up, but he couldn't. He felt numb. All he could do was to tilt his head as he lay on top of a big piece of concrete just so that he could see what was going on. The man's right eye reflected nothing. There was a mysterious glow in it. He was blind in that eye, but Gintoki knew that would not even serve to be a handicap for him. This man was skilled.

"Seishirou…san?" Syaoran managed to call out weakly. At least, that was the only name that came into Syaoran's mind when he saw the man.

The man showed no recognition at all for Syaoran. Instead, he said to Gintoki, "Fight."

"What?" Gintoki's shoulders slumped. The natural perm was displaying his childish side. "Why should I? You're blind, not dumb. Explain, Allen Walker."(1)

Seishirou kept quiet for a few seconds. Then he replied, "You have to defeat me to leave here alive."

"Huuuuh?" Gintoki said demandingly. "Gin-san is having a hangover plus a nose injury and so, when he says explain he means tell me in an understandable language of how and why did I come to this state…"

Without warning, Seishirou appeared in front of Gintoki in a flash, his hand slicing at Gintoki's neck. "Whoa! That was dangerous! You really wanna fight, huh? Then I'll show you what's a real fight!!" Gintoki exclaimed as he jumped out of the way, narrowly escaping Seishirou's attack. He swung his bokuto out, barely scraping across Seishirou's chest. Gintoki's instinct was right. This man is skilled and _fast_.

Just after Gintoki stepped back from the first assault, he jumped forwards and slashed his bokuto downwards at Seishirou. The man simply sidestepped to the left and sliced his left palm at Gintoki's left side. He missed again as Gintoki spun to the right and kicked up at Seishirou's face with his left leg. He missed as well when Seishirou retreated to avoid the kick. Immediately after Gintoki's kicking leg settled down to the ground, his sword arm reacted in a swift movement, his whole body drawing a full circle and striked down, slashing his opponent's left shoulder successfully with the wooden sword's longer reach.(2)

Gintoki watched triumphantly as Seishirou retreated further. Both of them were now standing far apart. It was a moment of unspoken ceasefire between the two.

"Ho ho, don't think that because you're a sexy-dangerous man, you'll be able to win me. Men, like you, pretend to be cold and cool. That's no longer popular, you idiot! When was the last time you read Jump, huh? After all, I'm the main character of this universe so there is no way I could lose to you…"

Gintoki slipped onto a piece of slippery concrete probably magically teleported from the Kingdom of Mayonnaise. He supported himself with his bokuto and stood up. "Oi, that's childish, you know. That's cheating! Don't think that because you have sexy characters like Taka –beep!- suke, you can cheat, Koyasu-kun!!"(3)

Seishirou, being not at all affected by Gintoki's childish taunting, did not reply. He stood still at where he was and starting mumbling something inaudible. Gintoki watched curiously at the man. Dark wind gathered around Seishirou, lifting the hem of his coat ominously. Gintoki realized suddenly there were sakura petals everywhere, dancing along in the cold wind.

"Er… is he angry? Gin-san can only handle aliens and the likes, but not… g-gh-gh-gh- you know…" Gintoki stuttered as he slithered to Syaoran's side.

"I… think he's doing a…. spell," Syaoran struggled to speak. It seemed to him that even talking was taking a lot of effort.

Dark thick roots sprouted out of the ground around Seishirou. His left eye glowed brighter and on cue, the roots shot at Gintoki and Syaoran as swift as lances.

"What is this? Haven't we done something similar two chapters ago?" Gintoki said through gritted teeth as sliced off the offensive roots quickly.

Syaoran watched at Gintoki's back as he fought hard at the roots, trying to defend himself and Syaoran who was paralyzed. Syaoran thought hard. He knew he had more control over himself now; he had to be able to do something to hold back Seishirou's attack. He searched through his vast knowledge in his head. He looked up when he heard Gintoki grumbling.

"This is endless. How long is this going to go on?"

"Gin…" Syaoran tried to speak again. "I'll… bind him… words… hold on…"

Gin-san, I'll try to bind him with words. Meanwhile, please hold on for a little longer. That was what Syaoran wanted to say. He didn't know whether Gintoki heard him, but he started concentrating as he set to work.

"Words? You mean like 'If I knew this would happen, I would have not given you permission to play in the sand- mou…'?" Katsura said in a motherly tone and pouted.

"IT'S KATSURA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU POP OUT FROM? WHAT IS THIS ANYWAY?" Shinpachi shouted exasperatedly.(4)

* * *

"Shinpachi, you popped out suddenly with the punch line too," Fai added casually.

"You too, blondie," Gintoki said.

"It's our imagination of your dimensional adventures," Katsura replied coolly.

"What do you mean 'our'? Leave me out of your imaginations," Gintoki snapped.

"Imagination, _my foot_! I don't get it! What's with the RANDOM piece of slippery concrete? Who is Koyasu-kun?" Shinpachi shrilled.

The four men walked along the streets noisily, drawing curious attention from the people on the streets partly intrigued by Fai's appearance and the nonsensical conversation going on.

"Come on megane... Do you even realise how long the interval between each new post is? Months, I tell you. _Months!_ Give and take and make our lives easier!" Gintoki protested.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! This is getting so messed up! Obviously, that was happening in another universe supposedly, so why are we even talking about it here?" Shinpachi complained.

"It's that. As usual… So –beep- chi sensei's lazy mood carries on from the manga to real life… So then those who read it become lazy and start procrastinating…"

"OI! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!!YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE ABOUT YOUR OWN THOUGHTS! AND SORAICHI SENSEI DOES NOT DO THAT EITHER!!"(5)

They soon entered a market. It was busy and lively. Shop owners shouted out to grab the attention of potential customers, young ladies crowded at stalls selling beautiful yet cheap jewelry while housewives bargained with the shop owners for a better price for their groceries.

"…Don't change the subject! What are we going to do from now on?" Shinpachi whined.

Fai gave a light pat on Shinpachi's back. "Don't worry. My guess is that probably all we have to do is to find Sakura-chan's feather and we may be able to return to the original dimension."

"Fai-san…" Shinpachi looked up to him gratefully. "It's great to know there's someone reliable to count on…"

Gintoki tapped Shinpachi's shoulder. "Shinpachi-kun, Shinpachi-kun, I think I found the feather you're looking for… it's being sold at that stall over there…"

Shinpachi looked over his shoulder and glared at Gintoki. "That's enough, Gin-san. Stop messing around with me."

Katsura tapped on the other shoulder and said, "Shinpachi-kun, Shinpachi-kun, I think I saw the fur that you were looking for over at that stall…"

Shinpachi's vein popped and punched the elder man into the stall that Gintoki was pointing out at. The stall crashed together with the man's weight. The owner was an elderly man who managed to get away before Katsura landed. Cheap jewelry and accessories flew everywhere onto the ground.

"What are you doing?!" both the owner and Shinpachi shouted angrily. The owner said it to Shinpachi while Shinpachi said the same sentence to Katsura.

"You damaged my stall! You'll have to pay for my expenses!!"

"Are you an idiot? I said to stop messing around!!"

"You are the idiot! Stop ignoring me! I said pay for my damages!!"

Fai walked around the pair of angry men and squatted down at one corner of the ruined stall. "Shinpachi-kun, Shinpachi-kun."

"WHAT?!" Shinpachi's head twisted around swiftly. Somehow, the owner of the stall did the same thing.

Fai picked up a glowing pink feather from the ground, waved it excitedly and said cheerfully, "I found Sakura-chan's feather!"

"… … No way…" Shinpachi said at last after a full minute of shocking silence.

* * *

Notes:  
(1) Allen Walker from D Gray Man. I was tempted to include Tokidoki from Amatsuki and Iba Itsuki from Rental Magica. But I figured probably Allen was more popular. You should get the idea why Allen.

(2) Again, being paranoid that I didn't portray it well, you could just imagine (a little modified) scene where Kenshin and Shishio fought.

(3) Check out Koyasu Takehito on Wiki and you should know why I mentioned him :D

(4) 'It's Katsura!' comes from the end of Gintama Tokuten CD 3.

(5) Part of this sentence from the beginning of Gintama Tokuten CD 4.

So now you know. I'm a hardcore fan of Gintama. And the concrete from the Mayonnaise Kingdom was my idea (punishment). Nothing to do with Seishirou.

* * *

I quote the Director of Gintama: 'Well, anyways, I'm sorry. From next chapter onwards I'll do it properly once again.'  
And yes, do expect to see Zurako, Paako, Pachie and... what kind of a name would Fai have? ;)

Reviews! So that I have the motivation to go on!! Come on ne... I'll give you a Otose Special, K?


End file.
